Elspeth Rushton in the haystack
by ElspethElf3
Summary: Elspeth grieves he brother's death and is unexpectedly comforted by Rushton (Takes place in the first book Obernewtyn)
1. Chapter 1

Elspeth and Rushton Slash Fic Book 1: Obernewtyn

I do not own any of the Characters those belong to Isobelle Carmody.

" _Why do you plague me?"_ Rushton said earnestly into my face.

He reached our and gently touched my arm as if he would an injured animal. The tears drained from my eyes.

" _You must think bad of me to think I have no compassion"._

He stroked my arm and I trembled not from fear, but something else. A feeling stirred in my navel.

Rushton was kneeling down beside me and he gently swept his hand from my arm up to cup my face.

" _Do you not know me?"_ he murmured.

I said nothing; feeling breathless. Then he leant forward and brushed his lips against mine. Surprised my eyes widened but then my face relaxed. All thoughts in my head gone I pressed my lips back against his and he kissed me hard and my mouth responded.

He held me with both arms in the haystack and then pressed his firm strong body down against me. He slipped a hand down to my bare belly and I trembled still kissing him hungrily.

Rushton reached down to the soft pinkness between my legs and I broke the kiss gasping in pleasure.

" _I know you elf"_ he whispered.

And I sensed his latent ability and astonished to know that he knew Jess's pet name for me. He leant back and undid his trews and pulled out his throbbing member and pushed himself inside me. It hurt at first and then I relaxed and opened to him.

We rocked and he thrust into me and I clung to his back. I pulled my fingers through his long brown hair. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper into me and gasping I heard his grunts of pleasure and exertion.

He did one final thrust and we both gasped and I climaxed. Then we just held each other still intertwined warm and sweaty sticking to the hay in the haystack. We laughed and kissed and stared into each others eyes. His piercing green stare undid me and I realised that I _could_ physically meld with someone without mind-melding and I could keep myself whole. Something I never thought that I could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Before the Farseeking Journey

Elspeth/ Rushton Slash

Rushton was furious that I had made the agreement with the black horse to go on the expedition. He raged at me and his face was contorted in fury and something else like grief.

"We cannot risk someone so valuable" he said calmer now.

"I am no more important than any other misfit" I said flatly despite knowing my abilities far outgrew the rest of the misfits in Obernewtyn.

Rushton sighed.

"One day you'll have to come out of your ivory tower" He murmered softly coming closer to me.

I did not understand and stood in the middle of the chamber opposite him puzzled. But then I remembered vaguely some of the beforetime fairy stories my mother had told to me before I fell asleep.

Coldly I said "I am no princess to be kept locked in a tower."

Rushton looked taken aback.

"Do you not know what you mean to Obernewtyn…to me?" he said wearily.

I gasped. I did not understand. There had been a time when I thought he despised me when I first arrived at Obernewtyn with his arms wrapped around a squealing pig. But then we had mind-merged in the Caves when Alexi and Madame Vega were trying to torture me. I had felt his feelings for me and I was afraid of them so I shut that part of my memory away.

"Why must you always press me?" I snorted.

Rushton moved closer.

"You go on a risky expedition through black lands and caves to the low lands. I could not imagine us leaving as things are." He said earnestly.

I took a stumbling step back and fell against the side of the bed frame. He reached out his arms and held me tightly. At first I resisted and then I gave in to his firm warm embrace. He touched my hair lightly and whispered in my ear.

"I love ye, Elspeth, I cannot bear to lose you".

His mouth found mine and we hungrily kissed. But I kept my mind tightly shielded. We lay on the bed and he undressed me carefully as if I was a gift he was unwrapping. Both naked now he caressed my breast and put his mouth to my nipple and sucked making me gasp and buck my hips. Rushton reached down between my thighs and touched my womanhood. I gasped again reaching for his hard cock pulling it to rub against my clit. He moaned and I moaned with him. He pressed himself inside me and thrust deeply and I moaned partly in pleasure and partly in pain. Rushton pulled out and pulled my legs up and I giggled an embarrassed girlish giggle but he was too intent upon my glistening body. He sucked between my legs. Licking up and down my labia and then flickering his tongue again and again on my clit. He stopped abruptly and said

"Here will be something to remember me by"

and he flicked hard one last time and I screamed out in pleasure, climaxing.


End file.
